Linear voltage regulators are devices that provide power to electronic loads at a consistent voltage regardless of the current draw from the connected loads. Linear voltage regulators capable of delivering current while maintaining the output voltage within 2% to 4% accuracy are available. However, in emerging technologies, such as ultra-precision sensors, the accuracy of the sensors are often limited by the ability to maintain precise and accurate excitation voltages to the sensors. As such, there is a need in the art for ever more accurate general-purpose voltage regulators and excitation-voltage regulators.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for providing ultra-precision regulated voltage.